Good Time
by chemister
Summary: Fourteen-year-old Leslie Burke receives her birthday gift from her grandparents, and she just knows what to do with it. Jesslie one-shot. LDD


**A/N: **Remember in _Unearthing Secrets _when Jesse mentioned that Leslie received an iPhone from her grandparents for her fourteenth birthday in chapter three, and saying that Leslie has stolen shots of him in a folder that he can't delete because there's a password in chapter ten? Well, yeah, here's the full story of it.

If you haven't read _Unearthing Secrets_ (yet, I hope), you can still read this one-shot with no problem since it's just all about Jesse and Leslie.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Katherine Paterson's _Bridge to Terabithia_. I own Conrad, though.

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon when Leslie Burke shouted "Jess!" at the top of her lungs while running towards their "castle," wearing a turquoise blue top with a pink blazer, blue skinny jeans, and white lace-up high tops.

Jesse Aarons' head poked out the window and looked down at Leslie. _Leslie looks great in all the clothes she wears,_ he thought. "Jeez, Les, you're going to wake up the whole neighborhood."

"Neighborhood?" Leslie said, already climbing the tree where their tree house stood firmly.

Jesse got out from the inside of their tree house—carrying one of his sketchbooks—and sat on the tree house's porch, his legs hanging off the side. They're in the adolescence stage, so the tree house's porch seemed smaller now. "I meant the Terabithian creatures that live here. So, what's the thing you wanted me to see?"

Leslie's grin almost reached her ears and her emerald eyes were sparkling. Jesse was wearing a plain green t-shirt with a white jacket around his waist, and blue jeans. _He's too handsome for that simple outfit_, she thought. "My grandparents' gift already arrived this morning."

Leslie just turned fourteen a week ago. She received the complete books of _Nancy Drew Mystery Stories_ from her parents with a new bookshelf, a pink headband from Janice, a pair of colorful armwarmers from Scott and Gary, _The House of Silk_ by Anthony Horowitz from Conrad (they're both Sherlockians), and a sweet letter from May Belle and Joyce Ann.

Even Jesse's mom gave Leslie a cooking book that she added with the Aarons' "Special Chicken Noodle Soup" recipe at the last blank page while his dad gave her a blue denim cap. But Jesse's gift was the best: a painting of him and Leslie while she was holding Prince Terrien in her arms on a 24 x 30 canvas. It looked so real. She put it on her bedroom's wall, always gazing at it—especially at Jesse's chocolate-brown eyes—before going to sleep and after waking up. It became her new day and night routine. Not that her best friend knew about it.

Jesse was happy for his best friend. "That's great!"

Leslie fished something from her jeans' pocket and gave the "something" to Jesse while sitting down next to him.

Jesse gaped. He was holding an iPhone with a rainbow protector that she put with butterfly and smiley stickers. It was his first time to hold an expensive gadget like this. "Whoa! Is this the latest iPhone?"

"Yep. I already downloaded the popular games and applications," Leslie said. "Say, wanna play _Tap Tap Revenge 4_? It's a cool music game with a two-player mode that I'm sure we'll both enjoy."

Jesse gave the phone back to Leslie. "Okay. Show me how to play the game first, though. Maybe I'll break down that thing accidentally and have to pay thousands of dollars for it."

Leslie rolled her eyes as she accepted the phone. "I know you, Jess. Your hands aren't made to wreck things, but the opposite."

Jesse chuckled, and he was enjoying the game already just by watching Leslie play the game and listening to her instructions. He also got to smell Leslie's perfume and strawberry-scent shampoo.

As the song ended with a final beat and Leslie tapped the final note, she turned to Jesse, grinned, and handed him her iPhone. "I got ninety-eight percent in the easy mode. Can you beat my score, my King?"

Feeling confident because it seemed so easy, Jesse smirked as he took the phone from her hand. "You're on, my Queen." He looked at the screen. "Er, same song?"

"Yes. Just tap the replay button."

He tapped the said button and the song "Tap Tap Domination" played again.

"_I want the high score__  
__The high score__  
__I want the high score__  
__Blow the high score__  
__I want the high score__  
__So I gotta play more!__  
__Tap Tap, untill I get the high score!__"_

Leslie giggled whenever Jesse missed a note or forgot to shake the device whenever an arrow was displayed, but Jesse just ignored her because he knew that it was her way to distract him.

Leslie smelled his mint-scent shampoo, which she truly loved. Jesse was enjoying himself until he tapped the final note.

He frowned as he handed back her phone.

"At least you got ninety-five percent on your first try, Jess," Leslie encouraged with a playful smile. "That's already a talent."

Jesse shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile. "I guess you're right."

Leslie's eyes brightened once again. "Wanna try the two-player mode now?"

"I'm going to lose again."

"Practice makes perfect, Jess."

"But then again, nobody's perfect, so why practice?"

She shoved him on his shoulder, and he laughed. "All right, all right. I was just kidding."

"What song do you want to play?" Leslie asked.

Jesse looked at the screen while scrolling down. "Hmm, let's see . . . hey, how about 'Good Time'?"

"Sure. I love that song, anyway."

"You love _all _of Owl City's songs, Les," he reminded her.

"True," Leslie said with a grin. "And you're going down again, my King."

"We'll see, my Queen."

They positioned themselves—sitting Indian-style while facing each other—as the song started to play. They tapped the notes with a new vigor—wanting to earn the highest score.

But when the chorus came, Leslie sang with Adam Young and Carly Rae Jepsen that Jesse couldn't help to lose his concentration. He loved it whenever Leslie sings. The two didn't even notice that their heads were now leaning against each other.

After the song was already finished, Leslie shouted a "wohooo!" while Jesse stared at her with a deadpan look. She scored a ninety-nine while he scored a ninety-two.

"What happened, Jess?" Leslie asked teasingly. "Just when I thought you're finally going to beat me."

Jesse rolled her eyes. "You distracted me, Les. That's all."

Leslie's eyes furrowed in confusion. "_Me_? Distracted _you_? But I didn't even do anything to you."

Jesse realized what he said and panicked for a second. "Oh, er, n-nothing. Never mind."

She raised an eyebrow. "Was it because of my heavenly-scent perfume?"

"What? Of course not! I already told you that it's nothing."

"The smell of my strawberry shampoo, then?"

"N-no."

"You're really not going to tell me, Jess?"

"Just forget it, Les."

Leslie shrugged nonchalantly. "Okay, then."

Jesse blinked, and then looked at her suspiciously. He knew that Leslie was full of surprises.

Leslie inwardly smiled slyly—already forming a plan to have more fun for this afternoon. She suddenly positioned her phone in front of her best friend, and then . . .

_Click!_

And Jesse was right. His eyes widened in horror after what happened and immediately covered his face with his sketchbook. "Leslie!"

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Leslie asked innocently.

"You took a stolen shot of me!"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that, right?"

Jesse slid his sketchbook down a little—only showing his puppy-dog eyes. "There is for me!"

_Click!_

"And besides, a picture is worth a thousand words."

He immediately covered his face again with the sketchbook. "I hate you!" Jesse didn't mean it, of course.

"I hate you more," Leslie said with a giggle, which was really the opposite and hoped that Jesse meant the opposite, too. "Ah, the face of shame."

"Let me see!"

"How can I do that when you're covering your eyes?" she said dramatically.

"Never mind."

"Suit yourself."

Then, Leslie had a bright idea and smiled devilishly to herself. She suddenly grabbed Jesse's sketchbook—which took him by surprise—and threw it over the window to the inside of the tree house.

_Click!_

"Leslie!"

_Click!_

"As your King, I command you to stop this monstrosity this instant!"

Leslie smiled so sweetly that Jesse thought his heart would melt. "And I'm your Queen, so . . ."

_Click!_

Jesse covered his face with his hands too late. He took a peek by parting his fingers slightly, and saw Leslie grinning widely while looking at his stolen shots on the phone's screen, no doubt. This was the moment Jesse wished that he had a camera of his own.

Then, he thought of something to get his revenge. Like a ninja, Jesse grabbed Leslie's phone, immediately pressed the home button, and then tapped the camera icon on the home screen.

_Click!_

"Jesse!"

_Click!_

"Give me back my phone!"

_Click!_

"I wasn't ready!" Leslie complained.

Jesse laughed. "The feeling when you got your revenge." He checked the screen of her phone. "Oh, wow. You really weren't."

"Let me see." Jesse turned to her doubtfully as she neared him, and cringed at the picture of herself looking almost furious. But Jesse thought she's still beautiful.

"Well, at least there's a good view in the background," he commented.

"Terabithia never fails to amaze me." Leslie smirked as she tapped the delete button.

"Why did you delete it?" Jesse whined as he quickly positioned her phone away from her grasp.

"We're not keeping any embarrassing photos." She paused. "Well, none of me, anyway."

"But that's not fair!" he complained.

"I own that phone."

"That's still not fair!" Then Jesse remembered why he took the phone from Leslie in the first place—aside from taking stolen shots of her, too. He stood up and went to the photos section, but Jesse's face fell when he couldn't see the stolen shots of him.

"Where are my embarrassing photos, Les?" he demanded.

Leslie giggled. "They're not embarrassing, Jess. They're your _cute _photos."

He blushed from embarrassment and hoped that his Queen wouldn't notice. Frowning, Jesse scanned again the photos and saw a folder entitled "Jesse's Stolen Shots".

_Wonderful,_ he thought sarcastically. But Jesse knew that victory was his. He tapped the folder, but was met with a password screen.

_This is easy, _Jesse thought triumphantly, unaware that Leslie was giving him an amused look. _I know Leslie by heart._

"_Terabithia_ . . . What, no? How about _narnia . . . narnian . . . _Okay, no . . . _sherlockholmes . . . sherlockian . . . oreocookies . . . harrypotter . . . potterhead . . . middleearth . . . _Okay, not even your birthday and my birthday are correct." He looked down at Leslie—who was still sitting while looking up at him with a winning smile—and narrowed his eyes. "What's the password, Les?"

She raised an eyebrow. "And why should I tell you, Jess?"

"Because we're best of friends."

"No."

"Fine. Stay where you are."

Leslie was curious when she saw Jesse began climbing to the "high tower" of their tree house. She stood up. "Jess, what are you going to do up there?! Take selfies?!"

"I'm going to throw your phone to the east side of Terabithia!" he announced.

"As if you can do that to your one and only best friend!"

"Then you don't know me at all!"

Leslie rolled her eyes.

_Click!_

Leslie looked up at Jesse. "Hey!"

"It's not an embarrassing picture, I promise," Jesse said as he jumped lightly on the tree house landing, then standing in front of Leslie. Good thing that the tree house was still sturdy.

"Why do I not believe you?" she muttered.

"See?" Jesse handed Leslie the phone. "You even look cute."

Leslie blushed, hoping that Jesse wouldn't notice. "Well, since you said that I'm cute here, I won't delete this."

"You look cute in all of your photos."

"Ha-ha. Nice try, Jess."

_Click!_

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, well. You gave me the phone back, so . . ."

_Click!_

"You did it again!"

"Awww. You look so confused here, my King." Leslie glanced back at the screen before adding, "In a good way."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Meh. You're just saying that so that I won't ask you to delete that photo."

"Okay, only one more, I promise." Leslie waited for a gust of wind before taking the next picture of Jesse. She looked at the result, then laughed whole-heartedly.

"Is it that bad?" Jesse asked with a disgusted face.

"No. Actually, you look handsome in all of your photos, Jess," she said softly that made Jesse blushed.

"You also look beautiful in all of your photos, Les," Jesse said shyly.

Even Leslie blushed by his remark, but said teasingly, "Only in pictures, my King?"

He gave her a bashful smile. "Um, yeah?"

She playfully punched him on the shoulder, and they both laughed out loud.

Jesse stared at the photo after their laughing subsided, and raised an eyebrow. "My hair's blowing out of control."

Leslie grinned. "Exactly. Now, we must take a photo of ourselves here."

This made Jesse blushed for the millionth time already. _Taking pictures with Leslie?! Holy brown cow!_ But he went inside the tree house, then came back with his sketchbook covering his face."But, Les, I'm camera-shy."

"Says the guy who has lots of photos in my phone."

"They're _stolen _shots."

"Please?" Leslie pleaded. "And besides, a king and queen should have pictures together."

"No."

"Please?" she repeated with pouted lips.

Jesse put down his sketchbook. "Fine," he exhaled. "But on one condition."

"You want me to delete your stolen shots." It wasn't even a question.

Jesse blinked. "Yeah."

"How about this, Jess," Leslie said, "we will not delete both of our stolen shots. I'll be the only one who gets to see your stolen shots, and you'll be the only one who gets to see my stolen shots. This will be our big secret."

Jesse gave Leslie his puppy-dog eyes, but she retaliated with her level-one-hundred-puppy-dog eyes—with matching puppy whimper and pouted lips. Okay, Jesse _so _couldn't say no to that.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, Les. You win."

Leslie smiled and—gaining courage—hugged him. Jesse was shocked by her action, but quickly recovered and hugged her back—blush forming both on their cheeks.

"And besides," Leslie said, "you're still free to try guessing the correct password."

Jesse's eyes widened. "Really? So, if I'll get it right, I can delete them?"

She nodded and retreated from the hug, smiling sweetly at him. "Yes. Any more guesses?"

Jesse thought for a moment, then shook his head with a smile. "None. For now. I have to brainstorm and list the possible passwords on a paper when I get home. You better brace yourself, my Queen."

Leslie laughed. "I can't wait for that, my King. Now, let's have our picture taking together, shall we?"

So for the next few hours, the King and Queen of Terabithia were just taking pictures of themselves—serious, grinning, smiling, and being wacky.

The two even had the same thought.

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time . . ._

_With you._

000

After eating dinner with her mom and dad, Leslie quickly went to her bedroom. She couldn't wait to take a look on their pictures again, especially her stolen shots of her King.

Leslie even promised to Jesse that she would develop their pictures (excluding the stolen shots) tomorrow after church in town.

Smiling, Leslie drew the curtain open and gazed out the window towards Jesse's bedroom window—the lights turned on. She was sure that he's already listing the possible passwords on a paper.

"Oh, Jess," Leslie said softly. "If only you weren't as dense as a rock."

She sat on her bed and tapped the password to access "Jesse's Stolen Shots" folder with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

_ilovejesseaarons_

* * *

**A/N: **I was planning for Jesse to make a "Leslie's Stolen Shots" folder with a password in her phone, too, but scratched the idea. I love the idea more that Jesse would be the only one who'll suffer for trying to crack a password.

And I don't know about you lot, but sometimes whenever me and my best friend play _Tap Tap Revenge 4 _in a two-player mode, we will absentmindedly lean against each other's heads, especially when the round's so intense. I just had to put that in the story. Haha!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this Jesslie one-shot because I had fun writing it. And, as you know, reviews are really appreciated. ;D


End file.
